


一个有关白总和情人的故事，和一个不会取名字的代发

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 3





	一个有关白总和情人的故事，和一个不会取名字的代发

ooc

史诗级ooc

你（男）x霸道总裁白

康到新人设的第一眼我就不行了，🐍 爆

…… 

晚上八点，现在已经算是冬天了，天黑的早，才八点，外面就黑的伸手不见五指。

“白宝，你什么时候才能回来？我给你准备了惊喜哦。”你无聊的摆弄着手里的银制叉子，和心爱的金/主打着电话。

“…我在加班，等着吧。”你的白宝似乎并没有和你电/爱的想法，迅速的挂断电话根本不给你继续调/戏他的机会。

“真无情呢，小哥哥。”你把手中的叉子扔在了沙拉里，叉子被大量的白色沙拉酱包裹，但你也没有把它拿出来的意思。反正接下来要吃一顿大餐了，谁会在乎一盆沙拉呢。你计算了下时间，然后穿上他给你买的棕色大衣去接他下班。

你花了十分钟，来到白宝的公司，从外面看，的确，他在加班，你快步走了进去，然后熟练的按下中间的楼层。

说实话，正在工作的他很迷人，你的宝贝是那种即使把衬衫扣子扣到最顶上也依旧透出惑人的性感，让你只想把他按在那皮椅上让他哭出来，哭着喊你的名字，然后把白/浊抹在他的脸颊上。

似乎是累了，他揉了揉眼睛，然后才突然发现你：“你…你怎么来了？”他看起来有点儿疲惫，可是处理公务的手却没停下，看到你来了，他慌乱的拿起手旁早已没了热气儿的咖啡喝了一口，然后又被这咖啡冰了一下，忍不住皱了皱眉。

“来给我的白宝一个惊喜啊。”你笑着走到他身边，俯下身子，在他耳旁暧昧的吐出一些气音。

不知道是不是因为你给的惊喜经常都刺激的过了头，所以白宝在听见惊喜的一刻就绷紧了身体，看起来像只戒备的炸了毛的猫咪，而这只白喵喵正在一脸严肃的看着你，然后拒绝了你的惊喜“我不需要，你做好你自己的就行了。”

“那怎么行，您包/养了我呀，不做点什么报答您，我心里也过意不去的。”你强势的抱起他，然后颠了两下，嗯又轻了不少，看来要好好补一补了。

你抱着他坐在沙发上，开始给他按摩，似乎是舒服了，他发出了几声小猫似的呻/吟，又甜又软，虽然办公室开了空调，但你还是觉得怀里的人太凉了，你的手从肩膀慢慢下滑，最后掀开了他的白色衬衫。

“喂，你干啥呢？”按摩不知不觉的停下了，白宝瞪圆了那双蓝色的眸子，不满的看着你。“看看白宝最近长肉了没有哦，小哥哥你瘦了呢。”你毫不在意的继续抚摸，对他来说过于滚烫的手揉捏在后背，划过他的敏/感地带，让他开始颤抖。

“别碰…痒……”他闭上眼睛坐在你怀里，两只手死死的攥着你的袖子，而你却在他的腰际摩挲着，之前好不容易被你养出来的一点肉肉被加班这个小妖精消耗掉了，你不满的掐了掐那块软肉，不出意料的听见他的呻/吟，然后又被他强压下去。

有些杂乱的白发埋在你的脖颈处，柔软的唇贴在锁骨上，你能感受到他温热的呼吸以及长长的睫毛。“宝贝，想在这里做吗？”你的下体早已boki，正贴在他的屁股上。“别，别在这里做！”白宝被你撩拨的软了身子，却依旧重重的咬了下去，在你的锁骨上印下一个牙印。

“小坏蛋，今天有没有沾花惹草？”你托住他圆润的小屁股，恶意揉了揉，顺便打开了某个东西的开关。他的身体僵住了，然后抖的更加厉害，一阵轻微的震动从他的屁股里传来，那是昨天晚上清理完之后放进去的。

“我……没有…”你知道他肯定红了脸，说不定还会从那双眸子里沁出些泪来，便更加想要欺负他，你又把td的提高了两档，享受着他偶尔抑制不住吐出的呻/吟。

“白总…”他的女秘书，那天天想勾/引他的女秘书突然敲了敲门，吓得他攥紧你袖子的手又紧了几分，“哈啊…你有什么事吗？”白宝努力了许久，终于完整的说完了一句话。

“白总，我订了夜宵，您要不要来一点？”她转了几下门把手，可惜的是办公室的门早被你锁住了，毕竟你可不想有人来打扰你的大餐时间。

“不…”他刚刚说出一个字就被你的唇堵上，你侵略着他的口腔，撬开他的贝齿，强势的让他沾满你的味道。

“白总？”迟迟等不来回应的秘书，发出了疑惑，然后就听到了你的声音：“放门口吧，待会白总去拿。”你迅速的脱下他的裤子，隔着白色内裤就开始揉弄后面那朵花，那花儿被你养的很好，仅仅是戳进一个指节就被吸住，那里面又紧又热，带着一点自己分泌的透明液体，变得软嫩。

“好吧。”秘书听见你的回答，放下了夜宵，转身离去，随着高跟鞋的声音愈行愈远，白宝紧绷的身体瘫软在你怀里，因为你的动作，白色的内裤也湿了一块。

“白宝，我们做吧。”你扯下他的白色内裤，然后解开皮带，将自己的炽热抵在他的穴上。“跳…跳/蛋…你还没取出来！”你的东西他早就领教过了，可是带着td做还是第一次。

“没关系，不会影响到我发挥的。”你猛地一顶，便是半根没入，他哼唧了一声，然后松开一只手去勾那开关，却被你发现，又是一顶，你也把那小玩具推的更深。

说实话，带着td做的感觉有点儿奇妙，不过你的白宝很爽，因为公司里还有人，所以他并不敢放肆呻/吟，只能忍着，原先td带给他的酥麻感就让他有些受不住了，再加上你的性/器，他忍了又忍，最后一口咬在你的肩膀上。

“小坏蛋，松口”你轻轻拍打着他的脸，可依旧用着不小的力道进出那小穴。“唔唔唔。”你听出来了，于是你便没有留情，没有管是不是在公司，只是大力的抽插着。

你慢慢的抚上他的性/器，帮他上下撸动。“白宝，松口好不好？”你玩弄着他的性器，从龟/头到睾/丸，都被你好好安慰了一番，没过多久，他就射了，然后开始抽搐颤抖起来，连带着后面的穴也一紧一缩的，让你也有了射/精的欲望。

乳白的液体带着一点儿腥味射在你的手里，粘稠的沾在你手里，你反而将它们都抹在了白宝的大腿上，你的金主白宝很白，浑身上下都很白，粘上那些东西，显得更加色情。

你也射了，射在他里面，拔出来的时候，你的精/液流了出来，从小穴流到大腿，但是已经很晚了，虽然你还想把他按在落地窗前再来一发，可是想想白宝的身体你还是放弃了，毕竟来日方长。

幸好，身为老板的欧的白先生有一间在办公室的浴室，你把白宝打横抱起去浴室清理……


End file.
